mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MarkvA
Yeah okay.--That40sGuy 07:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya I would like to Ya I would like 2 Feller91 19:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Feller91 Veichles I found this page about vehicles in Mafia 2,but I'm not so sure about the information.Take a look at that page.Tell me what you think.--That40sGuy 18:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) There is another page that includes all the cars used in both Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II. this is Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and this is Mafia II. Please tell me what you think. Feller91 2:31 p.m., June 20th, 2010 Main page I dunno if this is important,but there's a minor bug in the | main page.The collectibles and characters page icons have swapped places. --That40sGuy 18:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the "bug" on the main page. EDIT: it is back,again. /Maffian Adminship Hiya Mark! Today is the big day! (The north american release of Mafia 2) And theres going to be alot new editors, and i believe, alot of spammers. I have a quite high edit count, i know all of the wiki code, and i am ranked #1 in achievements, So i would like to become an admin. I really like this wiki, and i want to help it to the fullest! Please respond when you can, thanks! Thomasz33 06:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki Hello, I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki - Patapedia. I need help with the management of my Wiki. I just want to know how to change the title on the top of the page. For example, when you go to the main page of the Wikia, it says Mafia II as the name of the tab (I am using firefox). Could you please tell me how this was done? Thank you very much. --Yumipon 15:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Can i become an Admin, i have a decent edit count and i'm ranked 5th, i am a big fan of the mafia games and have contributed to this Wiki nearly every day since i've joined, i missed 2 days because i was away. Let me know. The Tom 18:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Have your Heard anything from Feller91 about me becoming an Admin. The Tom 18:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know i'm now ranked 3rd. The Tom 20:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Do i have to do anything or am i an admin just like that. The Tom 11:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Seddo64 Can you block Seddo64, he keeps adding a picture of a mouse and cheese to the wanted posters page. Thanks The Tom 18:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I think we should block Seddo64, he's adding irrelivant pictures again, this time a flower, i wanted to check with you before i block him.The Tom 16:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) He's now saying it was supposed to be Carlo Falcone. The Tom 16:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Marcosjiujitsu Can you permanently block Marcosjiujitsu, he keeps making pages called Marcos and Marcos Paulo and adding them to the Major Characters, oh and can you delete the pages The Tom 09:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but i can't delete them you haven't made me an admin yet. The Tom 10:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Not Yet I'm not an admin yet, can you make me one let me know please. The Tom 10:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me the rights. The Tom 10:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) The Tom 11:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-naming How do you re-name a page? The Tom 20:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The Tom 20:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy's Vendetta Problem Jimmy's Vendetta won't work, when i load up the game a pop up says that it requires the newest version of the game to function properly and to install the latest title update, what does this mean, do you know what to do? The Tom 16:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i got it working last night. The Tom 20:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Local list users How come on the local list page most admins arn't listed as admins and arn't in the admins group? The Tom 09:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. The Tom 12:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've noticed that the 2 Bureaucrats on this wiki havent been on for quite a while and i think that there should probably be a more active one, is it possible for you to make me one, as you can probably see i'm ranked first in achievements and have contributed to this wiki for 36 days straight making a total of over 1100 edits on pages and over 1400 edits in general, please let me know. The Tom 16:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but they haven't been on in a while could you email them or something? The Tom 16:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That email doesn't work. The Tom 17:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i have done. The Tom 17:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That40sGuy said it was ok with him. The Tom 18:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you please get back to me. The Tom 19:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiki building contest Now that the wiki builind contest has ended please can you take the icon off the more badges you can earn. The Tom 15:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The Tom 20:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem Creating Page Hello, I asked The Tom this question previously and he said he couldn't help and that I needed to try you or another admin. I'm currently trying to create the page for the Shubert 34 Ford Pickup. I clicked on the red link in the mafia 2 vehicles list and started going to work. Added picture, typed in info, hit preview to make sure it looked okay, etc. When I was satisfied with it, I hit save. Upon doing that, it loads a new page with title "Create a new page" and nothing else. I figured it may be a problem with Firefox so I tried the same thing in IE8 but the results were the same. Am I doing something wrong or is it something else? Also, when looking at the ISW 508 page, I noticed a link to Derek that's suppose to redirect to Federico Pappalardo. Clicking it just makes some weird icon show up followed by a link to the main article for him instead of loading the entire article for Federico with a "(Redirect from Derek)" subtitle... not really a bug, but was wondering if something's wrong there or not. My experience with redirects are they usually load the redirected article without having to click on it, so that's why I was wondering. --Gcountach 06:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Infobox How come when i add a row to an infobox it doesn't show up on the page? The Tom 23:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, can you please get back to me on me becoming a bureaucrat, That40sGuy said it was ok with him. The Tom 14:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanksyou :D The Tom 14:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Is there a way to stop someone getting an achievement without blocking them, there adding pages to categories that have nothing to do with the page. The Tom 19:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I've warned them. The Tom 19:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Rules I think we should make a list of rules for the Wiki to show people what they can and can't do and what they can get blocked for. The Tom 22:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll make some rules then, sorry about the blocks. The Tom 17:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Rules Are these ok? Rules * Unless its obvious vandalism assume the user is trying to contribute positively to this Wiki. (if you spot any vandalism please contact an active Admin or other staff) * No intimidating, aggressive or threatening behaviour towards other users. * No achievements boosting – adding pointless or incorrect stuff just to get achievements. * Don’t be rude to other users. * No caps lock – you don’t need to put stuff in capitals to make a point. Not every rule is mentioned above some are obvious and shouldn’t need to be mentioned. I've made a page called the rules now and i've prtected it so only admins can edit it, incase of vandals, is there a way to add the page to the message you get when you join the wiki or made your first edit? Timeline There is a Read More section on the Timeline after 1854, i don't thinks its supposed to be there but i can't delete it as its doesn't show when i try to edit the page. The Tom 12:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) There is the same problem on the story of frankie potts page. Its on the Joe page too, i think it might be on more. The Tom 13:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Whats going on I've been checking out other wiki's and there all talking about leaving wikia and making there own sites because of the new skin, are we leaving? The Tom 17:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't look so bad, will we be able to personalise it and stuff and is there anything different with editing. The Tom 17:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Good, why are Halo wiki and GTA wiki and i think WoW wiki leaving then. The Tom 17:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, i was just checking out GTA wiki though and they seem pretty set on leaving, i think it's pointless, there will still be the GTA wiki plus there competing wiki, most users would go to the GTA wiki and there site would probably fail. The Tom 17:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i'm just glad were not leaving. The Tom 17:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin I think we should make User: ANAT0LY LANB3RY and admin, he's been a dedicated user for a long time and i've got some stuff coming up so i'd need someone to keep an eye on the wiki while i'm away, if you say it's ok i'll give him the rights. The Tom 19:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) One of the users has complained about how they contributed every day for over 30 days but there counter achievement thing has gone back to 0, i checked this out and he's right, is there anything that you or i can do to get it back. The Tom 19:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ranks I've just been checking out the godfather wikia and i like there promotion system thing, after making a certain amount of edits you get given a Mafia rank, i think this would be a good idea on this wiki, what do you think. The Tom 19:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I mean that after doing 100 edits you get more rights and eventually after about 1000 edits you become an underboss, which gives you administrator rights, though this is the limit as we shouldn't just hand out bureaucrat rights, the bureaucrats will be Dons and you, the founder will be capo di tutti capi. ::Ok, it just looked good on the godfather wiki. The Tom 19:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know we've only recently made an admin but there seems to be an increase in edits recently and i think that makin User:Chiquito de la calza an admin would be a very positive move, he's added the majority of this wiki's pictures and made a lot of edits and pages, he has experience as he is bureacrat of the spanish mafia wiki, i understand that his first language isn't english but his english isn't too bad. The Tom 10:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oasis How do i try out the new skin? The Tom 20:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oasis skin Hey Tedjuh, Are you the one who made the new skin? If so, I'm wondering how you can put two pictures at both sides of the background. In theme editor I can only put one picture at the left side, but I also want to put one at the right side. I'm an admin at The Godfather Wiki, so I hope you can help me with this. I'm dutch btw, like you. Best regards, Sonny Black ::Ik weet niet wat je precies bedoeld, want die link werkt niet. Maar kan ik dit niet via wikia.css doen? --Sonny Black 21:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) It's not too bad, but where's the My Home button? The Tom 21:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I really can't see what everyone's been making a fuss about, i prefer the old one but this one will easily grow on me. The Tom 21:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) All they've really done is modernised it, the monaco skin did look a little dated. The Tom 21:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks okay with me, don't have problems with it at all. People always have trouble getting used to new things. Btw, het is trouwens gelukt, dus bedankt voor je hulp! ;) --Sonny Black 22:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Competition I think that we should have a competition as the other one worked so well, it's come to my attention that there are a lot of stubs and i think there should be a platinum reward for the people who add content to the most. I also think the Jimmy's Vendetta and Betrayal of Jimmy walthroughs and missions need a lot more content, i think giving people the chance to get a platinum reward will get this sorted and will give people the insentive to add content to these pages, i want to know your opinion on it before i do anything though. The Tom 19:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, how about giving extra gold badges out for the Betrayal of Jimmy and Jimmy's Vendetta walkthroughs and missions? The Tom 19:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure that the achievements are working i made a few edits on Jimmyy's Vendetta pages to check and they don't seem to be. The Tom 19:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oasis The Oasis skin isn't working it's just gone back to monaco. The Tom 15:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Read more Can you get rid of the read more parts of pages, it won't allow me to delete them and they don't look good they just look out of place and they ruin the page. The Tom 16:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Going Away The doc says i'll be able to use my laptop while in hospital so i'll still be able to run things, though i'll be dosed out sometimes so if some of my edits are strange don't blame me blame the drugs. The Tom 20:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not in yet, i got surgery and some other stuff so i'll be there for about 5 days if everything goes ok. The Tom 20:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I should be fine but i've had this thing with my heart and hopefully this surgery will sort it, i got some other things too, i'm kind of unlucky when it comes to medical stuff. The Tom 20:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. The Tom 20:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Everything went fine and i'm back. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 15:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Signature How do you personalize your signature, i want to change the colour of teh font ans stuff. The Tom 08:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter i've worked it out. Tom (talk) 09:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) can you help I am having a problem with the new look that the editing panel does not load switching to Mono Book helps but I would rather use a newer skin - User:Owen1983 Someone deletd the clothes page and renamed the clothes joe's adventures page clothes so i couldn't restore the deletion how can i get the original clothes page back? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks again for restoring the clothes page I wasnt banking on the end result cheers --Owen1983 17:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you permanently ban someone from the wiki. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I want to change the families picture on the main page from a picture of sideny pen to this but when i try it shows up square could you please do it if your not busy, thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Leaving I won't be active on the wiki for a currenlty unknown amount of time, I feel confident that i'm leaving the wiki in good hands and i'm not stepping down as a Bureaucrat as of yet but I will let you know if I am leaving for good. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) False alarm It was a false alarm and i'm back, sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hals sockpuppet Its come to mt and others attention that At0micb0mb123 is a sockpuppet for Hal the Cheeseburger who is currently blocked I suggested blocking his puppet in case he uses it to evade the Block. --Owen1983 21:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mark. Tom Talk 17:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi Mark, i was wondering if you could change the wiki's background to the one we had before Oasis came in and make the bit in front of it which has the info and actual page have a transparent background so it can be seen better, please reply soon, thanks :) Tom Talk 18:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ^^Reminder of the above message :) Tom Talk 10:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the bit in front of the background transparent so you can see the background behind the text please. Tom Talk 15:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but it turns out its impossible to get what i wanted, could you please change its back, thanks :) Tom Talk 16:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about my last messages, my cousin was using my laptop and decided it would be funny, can you give me my b'crat rights please, he also removed them, sorry for the inconvinience :). Tom Talk 18:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :). Tom Talk 22:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi Mark, I was planning to clean up the categories soon, as you may be aware they are extremely cluttered and need sorting out, is there a way to clean up categories without having to remove the category from every single page? Thanks. Tom Talk 17:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC)